Aging epidemiology is emerging as an area in which investigators are needed. Mortality and its predictors in dementia are the subjects of important and inadequately researched natural history questions that should be addressed epidemiologically. This proposal will prepare an academic psychiatrist to specialize in the epidemiology of late-life mental disorders, particularly dementia. The applicant is a 32-year-old Assistant Professor of Psychiatry, specializing in geriatrics, with an MPH in epidemiology. The research component will consist of a project to identify the predictors of mortality in dementia, within a major field study which aims to establish prevalence, incidence and outcome of dementia in two socioeconomically disparate communities in the Pittsburgh area. In Years I-II, the mortality project will involve secondary data analysis from the main study. In Year IV, the apolicant will develop an independent proposal to extend the follow-up for mortality, and compete for independent support to carry out such a project. The study willprovide intensive, varied practical research experience in epidemiology. The educational component will consist of graduate course-work in biostatistics, computing, and aging research. The applicant will also undertake a six month practicum in collaboration with the Office of Epidemiology of the NIA, through which she will gain experience in the management and analysis of large national aging epidemiology data sets. For the clinical component, she will continue to carry a small clinical caseload of outpatients at a geriatric clinic, and to consult and collaborate with other geriatricians. For the teaching component, she will continue to teach geriatric psychiatry to psychiatric residents and medical students within ongoing curricula, and will develop a curriculum in aging epidemiology for residents and graduate students. The applicant anticipates being equipped by these experiences to pursue a productive academic career in gerontology, both as an epidemiologist and as a clinician and teacher.